Dr House in Jail
by Cloister Black
Summary: Dr. House tragically ends up in jail! How will the hospital go on without him? Please review lolz


[6:39:08 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Shut up House

[6:39:17 PM] Dr. Mouse: I'm not house

[6:39:18 PM] Dr. Mouse: I'm Dr. Mouse

[6:39:26 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: What a twist!

[6:39:34 PM] Dr. Mouse: Dr. House's old professor from med school!

[6:39:43 PM] Dr. Mouse: When he went to McGill

[6:39:46 PM] Mo: My my, Dr. Cuddy!

[6:39:48 PM] Dr. Mouse: not Johns Hopkins

[6:39:52 PM] Mo: Looking manly these days, aren't we?

[6:39:53 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Oh my me!

[6:39:55 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Strawberry Eggs

[6:40:08 PM] Dr. Mouse: Marhsal Mo, eh?

[6:40:23 PM] Dr. Mouse: I met you back when I taught at McGill.

[6:40:27 PM] Dr. Mouse: You were a truly evil thing.

[6:40:29 PM | Edited 6:40:35 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Dr. House I want you to run dianetics

[6:40:34 PM] Mo: You mean MCGILL AIRBASE

[6:40:38 PM] Mo: BAM

[6:40:38 PM] Dr. Mouse: Where is Dr. House?

[6:40:38 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: On all the patients

[6:40:45 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: And the impatients

[6:40:51 PM] Dr. Mouse: !

[6:40:55 PM] Dr. Mouse: We need him!

[6:40:59 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: I know you're hiding here somewhere

[6:41:07 PM] Dr. Mouse: Marshal Mo! Could you turn into Dr. house?

[6:41:10 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: I'll find that Dr. House, even if I have to burn down all of Paris!

[6:41:12 PM] Dr. Mouse: If you really needed to?

[6:41:15 PM] Reiton-kyoju: This reminds me of a puzzle.

[6:41:19 PM] Dr. Mouse: Let's try and make this happen.

[6:41:28 PM] Dr. Mouse: I know some dark magic

[6:41:32 PM] Dr. Mouse: I'll cast a spell!

[6:41:40 PM] Dr. Mouse: sdorkd tosrk

[6:41:42 PM] Dr. Mouse: fpsrh

[6:41:44 PM] Mo: GUTEN TAG BITCHES

[6:41:55 PM] Dr. Mouse: GNHAFRUMPU!

[6:41:57 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: There is nothing guten about this tag.

[6:41:57 PM] Dr. Mouse: There!

[6:42:04 PM] Dr. Mouse: Did that work?

[6:42:04 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: It is a bad tag.

[6:42:13 PM] Mo: DAS IST GOOD TAG

[6:42:16 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:42:30 PM] Mo: Wrong show, bro.

[6:42:32 PM] Dr. Mouse: Oh well.

[6:42:35 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Chant with me, everyone!

[6:42:37 PM] Mo: This is House, not True Blood.

[6:42:42 PM] Dr. Mouse: Then, all i can do now is

[6:42:46 PM] Dr. Mouse: KILLIUS MAXIMUS

[6:42:49 PM] Dr. Mouse: There mo

[6:42:51 PM] Dr. Mouse: you're dead.

[6:42:53 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:42:54 PM] Mo: BLEAGH

[6:42:58 PM] Mo: I AM SLAIN

[6:43:04 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:43:05 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:43:07 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:43:09 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:43:20 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Take that you fiend!

[6:43:29 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: I'm a witch!

[6:43:29 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: No wait

[6:43:31 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: I'm a doctor

[6:43:34 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: That's right

[6:43:39 PM] Mo: A WITCH DOCTOR

[6:43:40 PM] Mo: !

[6:43:42 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: !

[6:43:48 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Yeah mon

[6:43:56 PM | Edited 6:44:03 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: I gettin real freaky with the voodoo

[6:44:03 PM] Dr. Mouse: Mo?

[6:44:07 PM] Dr. Mouse: you're still alive!

[6:44:13 PM] Dr. Mouse: WITCH

[6:44:15 PM] Mo: No...

[6:44:16 PM] Dr. Mouse: WITCH

[6:44:17 PM] Dr. Mouse: YOU'RE A WITCH

[6:44:19 PM] Dr. Mouse: RUN

[6:44:19 PM] Mo: THAT MAN IS DEAD NOW

[6:44:19 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: She can help us find Dr. House!

[6:44:26 PM] Dr. Mouse: MY MEDICAL MAGIC CANNOT HELP US HERE

[6:44:27 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Help us search!

[6:44:32 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Everyone, chant with me!

[6:44:33 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:33 PM] Mo: He's dead.

[6:44:33 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:34 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:35 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:35 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:35 PM] Mo: I killed him.

[6:44:35 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:36 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: v

[6:44:37 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:37 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:37 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:38 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:38 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:39 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:39 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:40 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:40 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:41 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:41 PM] Dr. Mouse: Hahahaha

[6:44:41 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:42 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:42 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:42 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:43 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:43 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:44 PM] Mo: Docta Haus...He dead.

[6:44:44 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:45 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:45 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:45 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:46 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:46 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:46 PM] Dr. Mouse: It's NOT LUPUS

[6:44:47 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:47 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:48 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:48 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:48 PM] Dr. Mouse: BITCHES

[6:44:49 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:49 PM] Mo: When I was a lad I found an injured goshawk and nursed her back to health. Proudwing, I named her. She would perch on my shoulder and flutter from room to room after me and take food from my hand, but she would not soar. Time and time again I would take her hawking, but she never flew higher than the treetops. Robert called her Weakwing. He owned a gyrfalcon named Thunderclap who never missed her strike. One day my great-uncle Ser Harbert told me to try a different bird. I was making a fool of myself with Proudwing, he said, and he was right. The Seven have never brought me so much as a sparrow. It is time I tried another hawk, Davos. A red hawk.

[6:44:49 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:49 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:50 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:50 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:51 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:51 PM] Mo: When I was a lad I found an injured goshawk and nursed her back to health. Proudwing, I named her. She would perch on my shoulder and flutter from room to room after me and take food from my hand, but she would not soar. Time and time again I would take her hawking, but she never flew higher than the treetops. Robert called her Weakwing. He owned a gyrfalcon named Thunderclap who never missed her strike. One day my great-uncle Ser Harbert told me to try a different bird. I was making a fool of myself with Proudwing, he said, and he was right. The Seven have never brought me so much as a sparrow. It is time I tried another hawk, Davos. A red hawk.

[6:44:51 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:51 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:53 PM] Mo: When I was a lad I found an injured goshawk and nursed her back to health. Proudwing, I named her. She would perch on my shoulder and flutter from room to room after me and take food from my hand, but she would not soar. Time and time again I would take her hawking, but she never flew higher than the treetops. Robert called her Weakwing. He owned a gyrfalcon named Thunderclap who never missed her strike. One day my great-uncle Ser Harbert told me to try a different bird. I was making a fool of myself with Proudwing, he said, and he was right. The Seven have never brought me so much as a sparrow. It is time I tried another hawk, Davos. A red hawk.

[6:44:53 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:53 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:54 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:54 PM] Mo: When I was a lad I found an injured goshawk and nursed her back to health. Proudwing, I named her. She would perch on my shoulder and flutter from room to room after me and take food from my hand, but she would not soar. Time and time again I would take her hawking, but she never flew higher than the treetops. Robert called her Weakwing. He owned a gyrfalcon named Thunderclap who never missed her strike. One day my great-uncle Ser Harbert told me to try a different bird. I was making a fool of myself with Proudwing, he said, and he was right. The Seven have never brought me so much as a sparrow. It is time I tried another hawk, Davos. A red hawk.

[6:44:54 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:54 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:55 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:55 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:56 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:56 PM | Edited 6:44:58 PM] Dr. Mouse: It's not lupus

[6:44:56 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:56 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:57 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:57 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:57 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:58 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:58 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:44:59 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:00 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:01 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:01 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:02 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:02 PM] Mo: IT'S LUPUS

[6:45:02 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:03 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:03 PM] Dr. Mouse: It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus.

[6:45:03 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:04 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:04 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:05 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:05 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:06 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:06 PM] Dr. Mouse: It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus.

[6:45:06 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:07 PM] Mo: LUPUS

[6:45:07 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:07 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:07 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:08 PM] Dr. Mouse: It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's

not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus.

[6:45:09 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

Vendemay Nigblibbly!

Vendemay Nigblibbly!

Vendemay Nigblibbly!

Vendemay Nigblibbly!

Vendemay Nigblibbly!

Vendemay Nigblibbly!

Vendemay Nigblibbly!

Vendemay Nigblibbly!

Vendemay Nigblibbly!

Vendemay Nigblibbly!

Vendemay Nigblibbly!

Vendemay Nigblibbly!

Vendemay Nigblibbly!

Vendemay Nigblibbly!

Vendemay Nigblibbly!

Vendemay Nigblibbly!

v

[6:45:12 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

Vendemay Nigblibbly!

vVendemay Nigblibbly!

Vendemay Nigblibbly!

Vendemay Nigblibbly!

Vendemay Nigblibbly!

Vendemay Nigblibbly!

Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:12 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:13 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:13 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:13 PM] Dr. HOUSE: It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's

not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus.

[6:45:13 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:14 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:14 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:15 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:15 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:15 PM] Dr. HOUSE: It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's

not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus. It's not lupus.

[6:45:15 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:18 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:19 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:19 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:20 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:20 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:20 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:21 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:21 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:21 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:22 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:22 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:22 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:23 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:26 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD:

Vendemay Nigblibbly!

Vendemay Nigblibbly!

Vendemay Nigblibbly!

Vendemay Nigblibbly!

Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:27 PM] Mo: 

[6:45:29 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:30 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:31 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:31 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:31 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:32 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:33 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:33 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:45:36 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Okay

[6:45:41 PM] Mo: BOUNCE TO YOU BOUNCE TO YOU

[6:45:44 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: I think we found Dr. House.

[6:45:58 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: There you are, Dr. House!

[6:45:58 PM] Dr. HOUSE: yeah

[6:46:00 PM] Mo: Indeed!

[6:46:03 PM] Mo: He has finally appeared.

[6:46:05 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: My magics worked

[6:46:08 PM] Dr. HOUSE: INCREDIBLE PEOPLE I'M DEALING WITH

[6:46:11 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: I truly am a great witch.

[6:46:16 PM] Dr. HOUSE: WHAT POWERS OF OBSERVATION!

[6:46:17 PM] Mo: CORRELATION DOES NOT IMPLY CAUSATION

[6:46:17 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: The greatest, you ask?

[6:46:18 PM] Mo: FOOL

[6:46:19 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Perhaps.

[6:46:21 PM] Mo: FOOLS

[6:46:29 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: I WILL NOT BE MOCKED

[6:46:30 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:46:31 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:46:31 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:46:32 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:46:32 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:46:32 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:46:33 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:46:33 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:46:33 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:46:34 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:46:34 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:46:34 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:46:35 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:46:35 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:46:35 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:46:40 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: There, now you're dead, Mo

[6:46:41 PM] Mo: STOP THAT, WOMAN!

[6:46:42 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Fall down

[6:46:43 PM] Mo: NO

[6:46:47 PM] Dr. HOUSE: Lisa

[6:46:50 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: I hit you with my lightning

[6:46:54 PM] Dr. HOUSE: I'll tell everyone that I slept with you

[6:46:54 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:46:55 PM] Dr. HOUSE: ifyou don't stop

[6:46:57 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: No!

[6:47:01 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Noooooooooooooooooooooo!

[6:47:06 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: You CAN'T!

[6:47:08 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Greg

[6:47:09 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: That would be BAD!

[6:47:27 PM] Dr. HOUSE: Then, I'll tell everyone your greatest secrets

[6:47:32 PM] Dr. HOUSE: Here I go.

[6:47:33 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: That's hardly better.

[6:47:35 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Honey

[6:47:36 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Bitch

[6:47:48 PM | Edited 6:48:06 PM] Dr. HOUSE: "Cuddy's whisper is the lucifer"

[6:47:54 PM | Edited 6:48:26 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Protect me, Maria

Don't let this doctor cast his spell

Don't let his fire sear my flesh and bone

Destroy Dr. House

And let him taste the fires of hell

Or else let him be mine and mine alone

[6:48:06 PM] Dr. HOUSE: "Cuddy's whisper is the lucifer"

[6:48:41 PM | Edited 6:48:44 PM] Dr. HOUSE: Also, she likes her toast with egg yolk on it.

[6:48:41 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: That's just not true.

[6:48:47 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Well, yeah, that part is

[6:48:51 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: I love yolk

[6:48:53 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: And yoke

[6:49:01 PM | Edited 6:49:05 PM] Dr. HOUSE: I love joke

[6:49:15 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: I love stoke!

[6:49:29 PM] Dr. HOUSE: no, you love bloke

[6:49:43 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: No!ke!

[6:49:45 PM] Dr. HOUSE: but not to smoke

[6:49:51 PM] Dr. HOUSE: or to choke

[6:49:54 PM | Edited 6:50:00 PM] Dr. HOUSE: or to have a stroke

[6:50:00 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: coke?

[6:50:05 PM] Dr. HOUSE: that you love

[6:50:09 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Don't tell them about it!

[6:50:10 PM] Dr. HOUSE: you love to drink coke

[6:50:14 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: They can't find out!

[6:50:19 PM] Dr. HOUSE: Hey, Marshal Mo,

[6:50:21 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: About our forbidden love!

[6:50:24 PM | Edited by Mo, 6:50:35 PM] Dr. HOUSE: Cuddy likes to SMOKE coke

[6:50:29 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: 

[6:50:32 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: I prefer pepsi!

[6:50:44 PM] Dr. HOUSE: Hey, Marshal Mo, cuddy doesn't like having strokes

[6:50:47 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Hellfire

Dark fire

Now gypsy, it's your turn

Choose me or

Your pyre

Be mine or you will burn

[6:51:01 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: God have mercy on her!

[6:51:07 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: God have mercy on me...

[6:51:12 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: But she will be mine

[6:51:16 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Or she will BURN!

[6:51:19 PM] Dr. HOUSE: KILLIUS MAXIMUS

[6:51:21 PM | Removed 6:51:24 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: This message has been removed.

[6:51:29 PM] Dr. HOUSE: Now, you're dead.

[6:51:35 PM] Dr. HOUSE: And, it wasn't lupus.

[6:51:35 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Nuh-UH

[6:51:43 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibby!

[6:51:44 PM] Reiton-kyoju: It WAS Lupus!

[6:52:03 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Damn, I failed!

[6:52:08 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: The incanation was wrong!

[6:52:13 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Fine then, take THIS

[6:52:14 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:15 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:15 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:16 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:16 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:16 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:17 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:17 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:17 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:18 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:18 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:18 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:18 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:19 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:19 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:20 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:20 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:20 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:20 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:21 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:21 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:21 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:22 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:22 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:22 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:22 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:23 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:23 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:23 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:24 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:24 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:25 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:25 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:25 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:26 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:26 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:26 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:26 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:27 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:27 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:28 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:29 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:29 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:29 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Vendemay Nigblibbly!

[6:52:32 PM] Dr. HOUSE: hahaha

[6:52:36 PM] Dr. HOUSE: that won't work on me

[6:52:46 PM] Dr. HOUSE: everyone knows that Vendemay nigblibbly doesn't work on doctors!

[6:52:57 PM | Edited 6:52:59 PM] Dr. HOUSE: only on patients!

[6:52:58 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Drat!

[6:53:02 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Foiled again1

[6:53:03 PM] Dr. HOUSE: you IDIOT

[6:53:04 PM] Mo: But what if a doctor IS a patient?

[6:53:12 PM] Dr. HOUSE: how the hell did you get through med school?

[6:53:17 PM] Mo: Dr. House, I believe you have a drug problem.

[6:53:24 PM] Mo: Are you not a patient YOURSELF?

[6:53:27 PM] Dr. HOUSE: If they are doctors, then it doesn't work

[6:53:29 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: I bribed the architect!

[6:53:35 PM] Dr. HOUSE: The fact that it only works on patients doesn't change anything.

[6:54:06 PM] Dr. HOUSE: And, I don't have a drug problem anymore

[6:54:10 PM] Dr. HOUSE: Now, I'm in jail.

[6:54:13 PM] Dr. HOUSE: BOOM

[6:54:14 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Hah!

[6:54:18 PM] Dr. HOUSE: plot development!

[6:54:19 PM] Mo: I'm on a horse.

[6:54:21 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Now who's in gaol?

[6:54:24 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: It's you!

[6:54:25 PM | Edited 6:54:27 PM] Dr. HOUSE: I'm on a race course

[6:54:52 PM] Dr. HOUSE: Of our only supply of water, I am at the source

[6:55:05 PM] Dr. HOUSE: And, I am certainly norse

[6:55:09 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: No.

[6:55:18 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: House

[6:55:20 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: You're fired

[6:55:25 PM] Dr. HOUSE: Dr. Mouse

[6:55:26 PM] Dr. HOUSE: said otherwise

[6:55:28 PM] Dr. HOUSE: ...

[6:55:30 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: WELL

[6:55:32 PM] Dr. HOUSE: He owns the hospital now

[6:55:35 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Dr. Mouse is not in charge!

[6:55:37 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: What!

[6:55:41 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: What a twist!

[6:55:45 PM] Dr. HOUSE: He is in charge like large marge

[6:55:51 PM] Dr. HOUSE: you barge

[6:55:54 PM] Dr. HOUSE: of

[6:56:08 PM] Dr. HOUSE: incompetence

[6:56:22 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: It's not me that's incompetent!

[6:56:24 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: It's...

[6:56:35 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: My evil twin!

[6:56:37 PM] Dr. HOUSE: gods

[6:56:39 PM] Dr. HOUSE: now

[6:56:42 PM] Dr. HOUSE: it's all changed

[6:56:50 PM] Dr. HOUSE: Was I sleeping with Cuddy all of the time?

[6:56:51 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: What a twist!

[6:56:55 PM] Dr. HOUSE: Or, partly her evil twin?

[6:56:58 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: I don't know!

[6:57:01 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Because...

[6:57:01 PM | Edited 6:57:11 PM] Dr. HOUSE: Or, only her evil twin?

[6:57:06 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: I'm in a coma!

[6:57:14 PM] Dr. HOUSE: well, yeah

[6:57:19 PM] Dr. HOUSE: I killius maximus-ed you

[6:57:25 PM | Edited 6:57:28 PM] Dr. HOUSE: UNKILLIUS MAXIMUS

[6:57:30 PM] Evil Lisa Cuddy, MD: Fufufufufufufu

[6:57:38 PM] Evil Lisa Cuddy, MD: She is in a coma and there is no way to get her out

[6:57:44 PM] Evil Lisa Cuddy, MD: Now you can only have sex with ME

[6:57:49 PM | Edited 6:57:50 PM] Dr. HOUSE: I'll just transfer your souls

[6:57:56 PM] Dr. HOUSE: so, your in a coma instead

[6:57:59 PM] Evil Lisa Cuddy, MD: But to do that

[6:58:05 PM] Evil Lisa Cuddy, MD: You need the Gem of Four Winds

[6:58:06 PM] Dr. HOUSE: SOULIOUS TRANSGRESSIOUS

[6:58:12 PM] Dr. HOUSE: where do you think I was when dr. mouse was here?

[6:58:25 PM] Dr. HOUSE: SOULIOUS TRANSGRESSIOUS MAXIMUS LAUDITIOUS

[6:58:35 PM] Evil Lisa Cuddy, MD: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

[6:58:37 PM] Evil Lisa Cuddy, MD: Foiled again!

[6:58:40 PM | Removed 6:59:12 PM] Mo: This message has been removed.

[6:58:48 PM | Removed by Mo, 6:59:09 PM] Dr. HOUSE: This message has been removed.

[6:58:54 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: You SAVED me!

[6:58:57 PM] Dr. HOUSE: that hit me right in my damaged leg

[6:59:00 PM] Dr. HOUSE: you bitch

[6:59:02 PM] Dr. HOUSE: KILLIUS

[6:59:02 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: No, House!

[6:59:05 PM] Dr. HOUSE: killius

[6:59:06 PM] Dr. HOUSE: killius

[6:59:06 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: But

[6:59:09 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: I LOVE him!

[6:59:13 PM] Dr. HOUSE: nehehehe

[6:59:24 PM] Dr. HOUSE: Marshal Mo is dead!

[6:59:26 PM] Dr. HOUSE: hahaha

[6:59:28 PM] Dr. HOUSE: nehehehe

[6:59:28 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: hahaha

[6:59:33 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: nehehe

[6:59:54 PM] Dr. HOUSE: When did you think that I was Dr. House?

[7:00:07 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Oh my god...

[7:00:11 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: It can't be...

[7:00:19 PM] Dr. Aizen-Voldemort: Yes. It is I!

[7:00:32 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: Well, I have something I also must reveal...

[7:00:37 PM | Edited 7:00:39 PM] Dr. Aizen-Voldemort: Dr. House's archnemesis...

[7:00:39 PM] Lisa Cuddy, MD: When did you begin to think I was Dr. Cuddy?

[7:00:45 PM] Dr. Aizen-Voldemort: Never

[7:00:50 PM] Dr. Aizen-Voldemort: You don't even exist

[7:00:55 PM] Dr. Aizen-Voldemort: I created you.

[7:01:00 PM] Dr. Aizen-Voldemort: You are an illusion

[7:01:03 PM] Batman: I've been tracking you for some time, Dr. Aizen-Voldemort.

[7:01:14 PM] Dr. Aizen-Voldemort: Now, begone you illusion

[7:01:15 PM] Dr. Aizen-Voldemort: SHATTER

[7:01:19 PM | Edited 7:01:30 PM] Dr. Aizen-Voldemort: KYOUKASUIGETSU 2!

[7:01:26 PM] Batman: Gwaaa!

[7:01:39 PM] Batman: But

[7:01:41 PM] Dr. Aizen-Voldemort: You see, I'm Aizen-sama's son

[7:01:47 PM] Batman: Who ever said I was Batman?

[7:01:50 PM] Dr. Aizen-Voldemort: so, i have the kyoukasuigestu 2.0

[7:02:02 PM] Dr. Aizen-Voldemort: Latest and greatest.

[7:02:08 PM] Dr. Aizen-Voldemort: I did.

[7:02:11 PM] Dr. Aizen-Voldemort: I made you

[7:02:14 PM] Dr. Aizen-Voldemort: but you aren't an illusion

[7:02:15 PM] Rosencrantz and Guildenstern: So you thought.

[7:02:20 PM] Rosencrantz and Guildenstern: You thought wrong!

[7:02:23 PM] Dr. Aizen-Voldemort: Kyoukasuigetsu 2.0 can do that!

[7:02:26 PM] Dr. Aizen-Voldemort: what?

[7:02:27 PM] Rosencrantz and Guildenstern: I created you!

[7:02:32 PM] Dr. Aizen-Voldemort: Impossible!

[7:02:32 PM] Rosencrantz and Guildenstern: Both of me did!

[7:02:33 PM] Dr. Aizen-Voldemort: OMG

[7:02:40 PM] Dr. Aizen-Voldemort: NO

[7:02:41 PM] Dr. Aizen-Voldemort: YOU

[7:02:42 PM] Dr. Aizen-Voldemort: DIED

[7:02:47 PM] Dr. Aizen-Voldemort: ON THE BOAT

[7:02:55 PM] Rosencrantz and Guildenstern: Only to the untrained eye!

[7:02:56 PM] Dr. Aizen-Voldemort: I SENT YOU TO DIE!

[7:03:07 PM] Rosencrantz and Guildenstern: I escaped to Space England, just as I had planned.

[7:03:18 PM] Dr. Aizen-Voldemort: But, you were to go to England

[7:03:23 PM] Dr. Aizen-Voldemort: Not space england!

[7:03:31 PM] Dr. Aizen-Voldemort: HOW DID I GO WRONG WITH THOSE ORDERS?

[7:03:34 PM] Rosencrantz and Guildenstern: You see, Dr. Aizen-Voldemort, the reason you were defeated is...

[7:03:46 PM] Rosencrantz and Guildenstern: You don't understand the power of friendship.

[7:03:55 PM] Dr. Aizen-Voldemort: 

[7:04:02 PM] Rosencrantz and Guildenstern: Now, bankai.

[7:04:13 PM | Edited 7:04:22 PM] Rosencrantz and Guildenstern: Explode, Tensa Polonius-getsu.

[7:04:22 PM] Professor DeLaStrange: whoa

[7:04:27 PM] Professor DeLaStrange: what happened?

[7:04:37 PM] Professor DeLaStrange: I was experimenting with Aizen's blood

[7:04:38 PM] Professor DeLaStrange: and

[7:04:42 PM] Professor DeLaStrange: something terrible happened

[7:04:49 PM] Professor DeLaStrange: But, now, I'm free!

[7:04:51 PM] Rosencrantz and Guildenstern: A Dream, reflected on the waters from long ago, once again shines in the darkness...

[7:04:54 PM] Rosencrantz and Guildenstern: This is your story.

[7:05:00 PM] Professor DeLaStrange: Ah.

[7:05:22 PM] Professor DeLaStrange: Well, now that you saved me, I can go back to creating superAIDS

[7:05:30 PM] Professor DeLaStrange: Yay!

[7:05:36 PM] Liu Bei: My goodness.

[7:06:07 PM] Professor DeLaStrange: special underpowered pure elastic real average index of decreasing sickness

[7:06:08 PM] Mo: My lord. You must escape.

[7:06:10 PM] Professor DeLaStrange: of course!

[7:06:14 PM] Liu Bei: Zhuge Liang!

[7:06:23 PM] Liu Bei: No, I will not leave my people HERE!

[7:06:25 PM] Professor DeLaStrange: nonsense

[7:06:27 PM] Mo: Heheh.

[7:06:42 PM] Mo: It was my hope. That I would hear...such words...from you.

[7:06:57 PM] Liu Bei: Those who stand in the way of virtue shall fail!

[7:06:58 PM | Edited 7:07:07 PM] Professor DeLaStrange: Just use some of my special underpowered pure elastic real average index of decreasing sickness!

[7:07:16 PM] Mo: We must secure a neutral base and launch a fire attack. This will bring you honor and glory.

[7:07:20 PM] Liu Bei: To be continued?


End file.
